heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Muradin quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Muradin. Interactions ;Arthas *"Keep that bloody sword away from me!" *"I failed ye, lad, and for that... I am sorry." ;Falstad *"Two thousand gold says I get more kills than you." *"Damn straight!" ;Murky *"Ugh! I hate these things." *"Wuahh! That sound still gives me the heebie jeebies." ;The Lost Vikings *"Uh, you boys ever been to the Badlands?" *"Sonny, I'm a "Mountain" King, not a "Viii King", whatever that is." Kills ;Arthas *"That's for leaving me in a cave." ;Falstad *"Oh, hill dwarves! Big talk! Small hammers." ;Gazlowe *"Looks like that hunka junk needs a tune-up." (laughs) ;Magni *"Nice try, brother." ;Raynor *"Right in the jimmy." ;Tassadar *"Clearly Tassadar has eh... Failed." ;Thrall *"Filthy Horde." ;Tychus * (laughs) "I thought you'd be tougher." ;Valla *"And you hunt demons?" (laughs) Clicked Regular *"Ye got my attention, laddie." *"Well met." *"Uhhh, I’ll take swords for three hundred." Maraudin' Muradin *"Yeah?" *"Bah, what's on your mind?" Humorous These lines can be heard if Muradin is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: Regular *"Wha - I was never dead, alright? I was just restin’ me eyes!" *"It ain’t wise to poke a warrior so much, sonny. We just might poke ya back." *"Ah, you want to know what havin' amnesia was like, eh? No problem! It's... Ah... Well, it's, oh... I forgot." *"Anyone got some gold I can borrow? I’m a bit short, eh. Hello? Hel- Is this on?" *"Ye never toss a dwarf. Ye hurl a dwarf, there’s a difference.” *"Aw, out o’ brew! Wait a tick. (Liquid pouring) Ha, I knew this beard was good for somethin'!" *"Ye can take the king out o’ the mountain, but ye cannae take the mountain outta the king!” *"You’re the dwarf now, dawg.” *"Rumor has it... That me grandpappy was actually a... a Silverbeard. Dyed the thing his whole life. Shh!" *"Oh no. Blizzard killed your favorite character? Oh, don’t fret; odds are they’ll be returning in an expansion or two. Trust me, I know." *"Ye know it’s... Uh tragic and all... But me brother Magni really does make a fine statue. All sparkly and stuff." *"Back when Brann were a wee dwarf, we’d always catch him lookin’ at Explorers' Guild Magazine. Said it was "for the articles". Bah, we all knew it was really for the paintings of the tuskarr women!" (laughs) Maraudin' Muradin *"What do ya think of the new hammers? Me? I think they're smashin'!" (laughs) *I asked that this mechano-beard be custom built onto my suit. But for the life of me, I can't remember what it's supposed to do." *"Interest you in a pint... Of oil?" (sound of slurping/dripping, followed by a burp). "Ah. Now that's viscoscity." *"They wanted to put a rocket onto the back of me hammer. I told them they were crazy. I'd have to be some sort of giant to wield a weapon like that. Better to shoot the rocket and the whole arm to it." *"Even I don't know exactly what smithireens are. But there sure are a lot of them after I get into a fight" (laughs). *"For the last time, I ain't this Rory Swann you keep asking for. That's me cousin." *"Hey, it's not taking a swig, laddie. It's refueling." (Sound of slurping followed by a sigh.) "Ah. Fueled up and good to go." *"Mischief managed. Oh, whoops. Wrong kind of marauder." *"Yeah. This jetpack is a great addition to this suit. I just wish it would let me jump up cliffs." *"Ah! Now I remember what the mechano-beard is for! (Laughs). Built-in cooler!" *"On my platoon's last mission, we were sent to a red dwarf. Turns out I knew the guy. Poor bastard never did wear sunblock." *How 'bout some music? I'm always in the mood for some heavy metal." *A gun sword? Come on, are you kidding me? That's rediculous. Now if you excuse me, I've gotta reload my grenade hammer." Heroic Abilities ; *"Khaaaaz Modaaaan!" ; *"Get out'a here!" *(laughs) "That's how we do it!" *"It's all in the follow-through." Other ;Moving * "Move it!" * "Out'a m' way!" * "I'm comin' through!" * "Let's do this." * "Let's crack some skulls." * "That's more like it!" * "Right on!" Respawn * "Alright, who wants some o' this?!" * "For Khaz Modan!" * "Beards, blood, brew, n' thunder!" ;Attacking * "It's hammer time!" * "Take this, ye bastard!" * "Jus' try n' stop me!" * "Watch THIS!" * "I've got the ugly one!!" * "For th' Bronzebeards!" Category:Quotations